Patients with untreated chronic phase chronic myeloid leukemia are given gamma interferon at a dose of 0.5 milligrams per meter squared subcutaneously daily and followed for toxicity and hematologic response. The aim of these studies is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of gamma interferon and the hematologic effects.